True Love
by Vanina 927
Summary: Bella died at childbirth. Edward is left alone with their daughter feeling guilty for his wife's death. 25 years later he meets a girl who is very familiar to him. A little sad in the first chapters and a little angst in the next ones.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer and I own nothing. I haven't read something like this so far, but if you have****, please let me know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>Bella died at childbirth. Edward is left alone with their daughter feeling guilty for his wife's death. 25 years later he meets a girl who is very familiar to him.

**Chapter 1: Memories**

**EPOV**

It would have been her birthday today. 25 years had gone by and it seems like yesterday. Her last birthday – the one we spend together – where truly a disaster, due to another one of my mistakes. I had hoped that I would make it up to her, but I didn't get the chance.

They said that I should be strong, because I had a little girl now and Alice believed that things would eventually get better. Of course it was hard to believe it then – it still is. Being immortal gives "eventually" a totally different meaning. I really don't know how I managed to survive to this day without her – maybe because she would have wanted to. She would never have wanted her child to be parentless.

I drive to the cemetery to "see" her. I have a beautiful bouquet of red roses at the passenger's seat. When I arrive there, I stay a few minutes inside the car. I try to gather my thoughts, but all I see in front of me is her – how happy she was before the end, assuring me that everything was going to be all right and that we would have been very happy after the baby was born. She was so wrong – I wasn't worthy of her trust or her love – it was my fault she died.

Finally, I decide to step out of the car and luckily there is no one here. It would have been very weird if someone saw me and realized that I hadn't aged a day in the last 25 years. And there it is, the white marble tombstone with the golden letters "ISABELLA SWAN – CULLEN Beloved Daughter, Wife and Mother". Although I had seen it many times the past few years, I still can't get over the fact that she will always be here and the heartache I feel is always like it was the first time I saw it. I really miss her and what makes things worst is that I will have to spend eternity without her. At least she is not alone. Charlie is next to her, as his only wish when he got sick was to be buried beside his only daughter. He was really devastated when she died and that was probably the reason of his sickness 2 years after her death.

I place the flowers on the tombstone and notice the contrast between the colors – red like blood on white like snow. I stay there thinking about all the things I wanted to have told her but never will have the chance. I would like to tell her I love her for one more time, but I'm sure that she knew that. Time passes by while I remember everything we lived together. We should have had more time – she should have had more time. She was only 19.

By the time I decide to leave I realize that 2 hours had gone by. We didn't have any disturbances as no one came. Forks population hasn't increased over the years, because it is always the gloomy town which used to be.

During the 3 hour ride back to Seattle it starts raining, which is not unusual for early September. When I enter my office at the publishing house, my secretary greets me politely with a big smile. She asks if I want a cup of coffee and I decline. I seek some privacy and after closing the door I sit at my desk.

It had been 15 years since Carlisle decided to buy a publishing house and I thought that maybe work would make my life bearable. After all, going to school all the time had turned out to be very boring for all of us. So we moved a step further and we started working. When curious people ask why we look so young, we attribute it to our genes.

Working as a book editor I have the opportunity to read many books, which I must admit is quite relaxing. The intercom buzzes when I'm reading a manuscript, which seems pretty interesting. It's a story for young adults – a young girl who learns how to cope with her father's death while moving with her mother to a foreign country and her efforts to adjust to the new situation.

"Mr. Cullen your sister, Miss Nessie is here to see you" my secretary Laura says.

"Send her in".

She probably wanted to see how I was, knowing it was her mother's birthday today. We all pose as siblings because Nessie calling me "dad" would really be weird since we look like we have the same age.

"Good morning Edward" says as she walks in.

"Good morning Nessie", I say looking at her closing the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that the start is a bit depressing, but the next chapters won't be like that. I really hope you will like it.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Present

**Please forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language, therefore I'm bound to make mistakes - hopefully a few.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Present<strong>

She enters the office with grace and I can't help but feel really proud of her. She turned out perfect and I'm sure that Bella would have been proud too. She reminds me of her a lot – the same hair color, the shape of her eyes and sometimes the way she moves around, although she is far from clumsy. I really wish Bella was here today to see her.

She looks at me expectantly, waiting for me to talk to her, to tell her how I feel. Although I try to see what she is thinking she blocks me out efficiently. So I decide not to keep her waiting.

"It was peaceful – we had no disturbances." is all I tell her.

She is waiting to hear more, but I don't want to elaborate. She knows that days like today I am moodier than usual, so she says nothing. Instead she sits on the black sofa, making herself available if I might want to share my feelings with someone. Some might think that she is not sensitive, because she doesn't react the way I do to Bella's death, but the truth is that she never met her; therefore she misses the idea of mother and not Bella herself. Besides, Rosalie was tough enough to keep her away from self – pitying, as she raised her to appreciate of what she had and not weep for what she hadn't.

I take a seat at the desk and resume reading the manuscript, but I'm not totally focused. Nessie has made herself comfortable at the sofa riffling a magazine. After 15 minutes she tries to make small talk.

"So, what are you reading?" she asks without taking her eyes of the magazine.

"A story for young adults. I think it should be published. It's quite good."

"I'm happy that it can keep you concentrated on a day like this – even if it is for a just for a few minutes."

"The fact that I'm reading it, doesn't mean I'm not thinking of other things, Nessie".

"Anyway, maybe it would be best for you to come home early today. I mean the others are concerned about you as well."

"I know that but don't worry, I'm not going to get sick" I say smiling trying to lighten the mood. Nessie smiles back and comes to hug me.

"You know how much I love you, dad. We all do. I am sad too and I wish she would have been here with us. But she is not coming back. I know that she loved you very much and she wouldn't have wanted you to be like this. I am sure that tomorrow will be a better day for all of us".

"I won't stay long, I promise." I tell her and she makes her way to the door.

"Are you going to go home?" I add looking at her.

"Yes. Jacob will come later and I would really like to cook something for him" says looking me straight in the eyes, expecting my reaction.

"Right, Jacob" I mutter under my breath. I know she heard it but says nothing, probably because she doesn't want to push things today.

"Alright then, I'll see you later" I tell her and she leaves closing the door quietly behind her.

Although things between me and Jacob have improved over the years it still annoys me that he is around my daughter. The fact that he still blames me for Bella's death doesn't help much. However Nessie had been firm that he should never accuse me or else he would feel her wrath. He might not say it anymore, but by reading his mind I know that he still believes it. Not that he tries to hide it. So it's natural that I'm not looking forward to meeting him. Today will be an exception, mostly for Nessie's shake. And I know as well as he does that Bella wouldn't have wanted us fighting. Therefore today we will all be calm and everything will be quiet.

I stay at the office for about two hours until I finally decide to leave and go home. My family didn't call me probably because they didn't want to bother me. They know that especially today I want to be left alone.

Our house is located outside Seattle to be away from curious people. We always choose to stay in isolated places and we didn't make an exception when we moved to Seattle five years ago. We have a beautiful two – storey house with large terraces where we like to sit and look at the woods surrounding the house.

I see Jacob's car when I arrive and by reading his mind I see he is relaxed sitting with Nessie and at the same time sad for he knows what day today is. Before entering the house I brace myself for the negative thoughts he will have for me. Nessie and Jacob are sitting in the living room with Alice and Esme.

"Edward, you came early" Alice tells me and comes to my side.

"I promised Nessie to be home earlier".

"Hello Jacob. How are you?" I ask him trying to be polite.

"I'm OK. How about you?" He tries to be polite too and despite what he feels for me I know he doesn't want to cause trouble.

"It has been a difficult day" I answer him.

* * *

><p><strong>I would appreciate it if you review as I have no other way of knowing whether you like or don't like something from the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt

**Chapter 3: Guilt**

"_Hello Jacob. How are you?" I ask him trying to be polite._

"_I'm ok. How about you?" He tries to be polite too and despite what he feels for me I know he doesn't want to cause trouble._

"_It has been a difficult day" I answer him._

* * *

><p>I walk towards the sofa where Nessie is seated with Jacob and Esme and Alice is coming behind me. I sit next to Nessie and hold her hand.<p>

"Everything OK" I ask her and she nods.

"You worry too much. Everything is fine".

What I really want to know is if Jacob has said anything when I wasn't there, but after "reading" him I see that the morning was uneventful. On the contrary, besides the sadness he feels I see a grain of concern not for Nessie but for me. And it is hard to believe it. I must look terribly pathetic for Jacob Black to feel sorry for me.

"I came by because Nessie asked me to. I won't stay long – I have to go back to work." he tries to explain to me.

"You don't have to rush." I know Nessie would like to spend time with him and I don't want to upset her.

Esme is concerned about me and asks if the ride to Forks was good.

"Nothing significant occurred. It was OK".

I know they are all expecting me to say something, but I really don't feel like talking. Expressing my feelings was never easy, let alone for something so painful like my wife's death. I feel rather awkward and their thoughts and questions relentlessly bother my mind. Maybe it would be better if I was alone.

"I will be in my room if you want something" I tell Nessie and get up. I climb the stairs and close the door behind me. It really is quieter up here and much more peaceful. They are feeling sorry for me and I don't like it. I try to block them out and turn the CD player on. "Claire de Lune" was playing when she visited my room for the first time and it brings back so many memories and feelings of utter love and devotion. But there is something else there too. Guilt.

If I want to look at things realistically I was her death. Had I not been with her she would be alive now. And this is hard to bear. No matter what she had said I should have had protected her and not have encouraged this relationship from the beginning. I should have stayed away. But I didn't. I was too selfish and she was too selfless. When I left her it was already late. She was so in love with me to continue her life without me. And I was so in love with her that I could exist without her if she was happy. But she wasn't and that was my fault too.

I thought I would be able to protect her. That was the reason why I postponed changing her, although she sternly protested. I erroneously thought that everything would be OK, but I was wrong and that mistake cost her life.

When we found out she was pregnant we were both so surprised. We thought that vampires didn't reproduce, but obviously we were wrong. And I knew that it wouldn't end well – I just had this feeling - that was the reason why I didn't want her to keep the baby. But she was adamant, she really wanted it and she believed it was a boy.

Although the baby "told" me it didn't want to hurt Bella that wasn't enough to calm my worries. That's why I should have been prepared to do what was necessary. But I didn't do it when the baby was born. Bella suffered from many broken bones and a fracture at her spine as well as from extensive blood loss and I stood there watching her die, believing foolishly I had enough time to make the decision I should have made long time ago. The clock was ticking and Carlisle kept telling me to hurry and change her, because time was running out and I was telling him to wait. I didn't want her to die, but I didn't want her to have the kind of life I had either. Until her heart stopped beating and my heart shattered in a million pieces. Not only had she died, but it was my fault too. I killed my only love, the most precious person in my life and I was condemned to live eternally without her.

My next thought was to go back to the Volturi and beg them to pity me and end my existence. However, Alice knew my intentions and I was never left alone the first few weeks. It would be an understatement to say they were guarding me like dogs in order not to leave home. Alice swore to me that she would never lie to me and promised me that the future would be so much better for me than it was at that time and made me promise I would spend time with Nessie.

I couldn't blame her for her mother's death – I knew she loved her and she didn't want her to die. When I first saw her I instantly fell in love with her and tried to find the resemblance with Bella. I saw Bella in her a lot and made a promise to myself that I would be next to her to love and take care of her, since her mother wasn't with us. Maybe Alice was right, things were better when I was with Nessie. Rosalie was very helpful and helped me raise her. She was the mother she never had and being next to her made Nessie strong and independent, the woman we are all proud of.

I loved Nessie very much and I was happy to spend time with her and all of my family were very caring and ready to help me and listen to me. Jasper had taken this very seriously and since he had started working as a psychologist he handled the matter professionally. Whenever I felt like talking – although I mostly liked being alone – someone was always there and each of them was approaching me differently. Alice was hopeful, Esme sympathetic, Carlisle understanding and Rosalie realistic, while Emmet was sometimes trying to lighten the mood. In spite of their efforts to make me feel better I missed Bella terribly and I preferred to spend most of my time alone in my room and sorrow was accompanying me, while memories flooded my mind. And I had a lot of free time, days and nights, that's why the decision to work was made easily. It was a good way to keep my mind occupied.

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard the door knocking. I don't know how much time had gone by, but it must have been an hour or two.

"Come in".

The door opens and Nessie comes in.

"Jacob left, he had to go back to work" she announces.

"Listen, sweetheart, I know you love him very much and you know how much I want you to be happy. But sometimes it is really difficult for me, although you have to admit I try hard", I don't want her to be displeased from my attitude and I feel the need to explain her.

I know she doesn't blame me for something and her words confirm that.

"I know all of that and I know you try too. And believe me he also knows that. Today was kind of awkward given the day. I am sure next time you two meet will be better".

"I hope so, for the sake of all of us".

This wasn't impossible to happen, because many times previously Jacob and I had managed to keep a polite conversation without animosity. If I wasn't able to read his mind and know what he was thinking, there would be times I wouldn't have figured out what his feelings were for me.

"So, are you going to stay here? We are thinking of going hunting. Why don't you come with us?"

"Not today. I'd rather stay indoors. Maybe next time" I tell her not wanting to disappoint her. The truth is that I scarcely go hunting with my family. Although it is fun, I prefer going alone.

"OK. Then I guess we'll see you later" she says and makes her way to the door. She is a little disappointed, but says nothing.

"Have fun, OK?"

She nods and closes the door behind her. I hear her going down the stairs and planning with the others where to go. I pick up Bella's book "Romeo and Juliet" and try to get lost in it. However, my Juliet is gone and I - unlike Romeo - will always be here.


	4. Chapter 4: Interviews

Chapter 4: Interviews

The next morning I go to work early. I need to finish reading the manuscript, because I have to see applicants for the personal assistance's job. I had gone hunting before going to work, because I knew I would be working late tonight.

The manuscript is very good and I decide its publication. I tell Laura to make an appointment with the author, so that I will inform her about my decision. The appointment is set for the day after tomorrow in order to have time to interview the candidates. My former personal assistant got married and decided to be a housewife so I needed a new one.

The resumes are on my desk and I have a chance to look through them. All the applicants seem highly qualified but I need to see them personally in order to make my final decision. The fact that I am a mind reader helps me learn what they are thinking and evaluate their moral status as well. I will not see all of them today, because I thought it would be less stressful for them to have an appointment rather than waiting in line. So today I am going to interview only 5 of them.

The first one is a very beautiful young girl who has a degree in economics and seems to be very confident. This probably stems from her good looks and the sense of being superior to others. Well being confidant is good because you are not afraid to do things but what if she is competitive too. Her behavior and her thoughts indicate exactly this. She keeps praising herself for her achievements and I know that hiring her will probably cause trouble. Being competitive and arrogant means that she will not be able to follow orders if she disagrees with them, because she will think that she knows everything. So I decide not to hire her and I thank her and politely tell her that we will let her know about our decision.

The next one is another young girl who is quite the opposite of the first one. She is rather scared and nervous and I think I maybe intimidating her. Her thoughts show her insecurities. "There is no way he will hire me. The girl before me was so perfect and gorgeous and she is so much better than me. He wouldn't want someone like me – I shouldn't have applied, I have no chances whatsoever." I think she might have a panic attack and I change the subject. Instead of asking her about her degrees and qualifications I ask her about her hobbies and her family. She is very good at dancing and had always wanted to become a ballerina, but her parents wanted her to go to university. That's why she behaves like that – she doesn't like what she does and thinks she is not capable. She is a sweet girl but I don't know if she would be the right choice.

Laura informs me that one of the candidates called and asked to change her interview for tomorrow because something came up. I have no problem with that – it's only human.

The other two are also qualified, but I see nothing special in them. Maybe tomorrow I will find the right one. Or let Alice decide for me – she will know the outcome better, I think and grin.

I take the resumes home in case I want to show them to Alice. When I sit with the others in the living room they want to know how the interviews went. I am not excited with any of the applicants and I let them know.

"Maybe I will find the right one tomorrow. They just seemed incomplete".

Esme tries to be reasonable. "There is no human who is perfect. We all have flaws and sometimes we have to compromise",

"Or start looking for the one who has the less serious flaw" Rosalie intervenes.

Nessie walks in and sits with us. "Did you find an assistant today?"

"Not yet. I might get lucky tomorrow".

"Oh, you will get lucky tomorrow" Alice says and has a big smile on her face. She definitely knows who I will hire but she is hiding her thoughts, because she believes this might influence my decision. The fact that she seems pleased means that my decision will be the right one so I don't insist on her telling me. I will not have to show her the resumes after all.

"Nessie how was college today?" I ask her.

"OK. It was usual just like any other day".

Nessie is studying English Literature here in Seattle. She really likes to read – I think she takes after her mother. College is not hard for her, because she is very smart, a true wonder of nature. And she likes to write too. Maybe she will be a writer someday.

Rosalie keeps talking about the mischief children do at school. She works as an elementary teacher due to the fact that she wants to be around kids and almost every night she tells us about them. I think that this has made her a better person; she is not that bitter anymore and every time she thinks about them her face glows. She has come to terms with the fact that she will never have children of her own and she loves every minute she spends with her students.

Emmett looks at her adoringly and he is happy for her. Rosalie was never a bad person; she had just suffered a lot.

The evening is peaceful – we are all relaxed and talk about how our day went. Something you would expect from people and not vampires. Still our feelings are human, although we are not anymore.

The next day I am expected to interview the rest of the candidates. Most of them, although qualified, don't seem to have anything special which will make me choose them. But then again maybe what I need is someone who doesn't stand out much and just does his job.

Two of them make a difference, but in a negative way.

The first one is a man around twenty – five who's feeling of superiority is quite obvious. Not just by what he is thinking but by the way he is acting you can figure out that he acts like he owns the place. "Isn't he a little young to have this job. I bet he doesn't know many things. I probably am a lot better than him. Who knows if he doesn't do things right he might be fired and I could easily replace him" were a few of the thoughts that crossed his mind during the interview. Now I definitely couldn't hire someone who would always doubt me and his main concern would be whether he could benefit from my mistakes.

The second is a tall brunette girl who was wearing a quite revealing dress that doesn't leave many things to imagination. At first sight I know she will be the most unsuitable person for the job. "Wow he is gorgeous, although he looks kind of young. I wonder if he has a girlfriend" is her first thought when she enters my office. The trail of her thoughts continues like this "It doesn't matter, I probably am much better than she is and when he gets to know me better he will definitely dumb her. He must be rich too. Having this position at such young age means he is quite competent. I like these men. Imagine having him by your side". While thinking she is smiling seductively. She is pretty but I can't have her flirting me all day, it would be really annoying, not to mention that it wouldn't be right since she would be my employee. Anyway, she makes my choosing easier; one person less to think about.

I am not disappointed by the way things had gone; I will probably hire someone from those I saw earlier unless the final applicant is the perfect assistant, which I highly doubt. At least I hope she is not annoying. It is the girl that cancelled her appointment yesterday. I have her resume in front of me. According to it she has studied English Literature and she can speak French and Italian fluently. Well, at least from what I see her degree is relative to the job.

There is a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say and the door opens. And I freeze. And I am shocked. I stare at her gaping. I can't believe what I see in front of me. It can't be. How can it be? Are my eyes deceiving me?

She comes in and introduces herself. "Hello Mr Cullen. My name is Lilly Anderson".

* * *

><p><strong>Now, why is Edward so surprised? Can anyone guess? :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5:Surprises

**I'm sorry if the last chapter confused some of you. Giggles1991 asked me if Edward will end up with another girl and not Bella and I answered her that he will not end up with someone else. In case there are others who are wondering, I think that in this chapter you'll get an idea where this story is going.**

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

_There is a knock on the door._

"_Come in" I say and the door opens. And I freeze. And I am shocked. I stare at her gaping. I can't believe what I see in front of me. It can't be. How can it be? Are my eyes deceiving me?_

_She comes in and introduces herself. "Hello Mr Cullen. My name is Lilly Anderson"._

* * *

><p>For a minute I think I am hallucinating. Do vampires hallucinate? Is my wish to see her again so big that I am beginning to think every woman who resembles her is actually her?<p>

I try to compose myself and politely tell her to take a seat. She sits and waits for me to ask her questions. How could she look so much like Bella? The same heart – shaped face, deep chocolate brown eyes, porcelain skin and red lips. She is as tall as she was, slender and she has the same hair color.

I try to spot the differences between them and I find none. My eyes must be deceiving me then. But being a vampire I have an excellent vision and I can't be fooled.

I begin the conversation just to listen to her voice and I hear Bella's voice. This can't be possible. Am I dreaming? I can't be, because I don't sleep. I know two people can look alike, could she be her double? Or is there something else going on?

"So, Ms Anderson, according to your resume you are an English Literature graduate".

"I studied in Oregon and I got my degree last June".

She doesn't elaborate, she's probably anxious for the interview. She sits at the edge of the chair and she doesn't feel comfortable. I am totally enchanted by her and I try to keep up the conversation so I don't scare her.

"And what brings you here in Seattle?"

"I was living here with my parents before going away to study and now I came back."

What shocks me the most is that I can't hear her thoughts. Why can't I hear her? Am I too shocked by what I see? Could all this be more than a coincidence?

"Why would you like to work for us, Ms Anderson?"

"Well, I really like reading books and it would be a blessing to do as a job something I love. I think I would be really productive". I think she looks a little confused by my attitude and I try to be neutral. But this is not a coincidence. How could a girl look exactly like her, have the same interests she did and be gifted like she was? What are the chances for two people to be exactly alike?

"I see that you also know Italian and French. Have you worked before in this field?"

"No, this would be my first job" she says and adds cautiously "if I get it."

My eyes never leave hers and I say in a low voice "I think you have good chances."

I don't speak for a few seconds and I can see she's feeling a little nervous. A job interview for most people is an awkward experience and I don't want her to be uncomfortable.

I decide to end this "We will let you know. Thank you very much".

"Okay, thank you. Have a nice day, Mr Cullen" she says and stands up. I think that she is a little disappointed the interview was short, but I did it mostly for her. I didn't want to push her much. The conversation was awkward already.

I instantly mimic her and stand up too. I walk her to the door and shake her hand. Her smell is sweet and I remember that I am a predator. If I closed my eyes, I would definitely smell Bella. Her blood inviting me to drink. Not once had I felt like this in the last twenty – five years. I open the door for her and she walks out. I stay there stunned looking at her walking away. Could I have gotten that lucky?

Laura notices me standing there. "Last one, huh?"

"Yes, she was the last one", I say still looking towards the way she left.

"Nice girl. Now you have to decide who to hire" adds and goes back to typing to her computer.

"I've already decided" I say in a low voice and go back in to my office closing the door behind me.

I sit in my office doing nothing but thinking. My meeting with this girl surfaced many memories. My sweet Bella, her lovely smell, her big brown eyes, her marble – like skin. Could she have come back? Could it be true? Or is all this just random? Does it defy logic? Get real Edward; your whole existence defies logic. You, being undead is abnormal. Why shouldn't there be other things that are not normal. But how could she have come back? How is it possible? The way you walk around, while your heart is not beating. Maybe vampires and werewolves are not the only unexplainable things.

By the time I leave the office to go home I am so convinced that my beloved Bella has returned that I am more happy than confused.

It has gotten really late and everyone has retired in their rooms to seek privacy. Well, almost everyone. Alice is still in the living room sitting on the sofa, watching a romantic comedy.

I sit next to her. "You knew it, didn't you?"

"Knew what?" She looks at me with a wolfish grin plastered on her face.

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

"No. And don't try to read me. It won't work. I've mastered the art of hiding my thoughts from you over the years" says and goes back to watching the movie.

"You know you don't have to say anything. Seeing you here confirmed my suspicions."

"Good" she says. "Now shut up and watch the movie".

"Yes, ma'am" I tell her and say nothing else.

And here I sit watching a romantic comedy with Alice. It would be a lie to say I don't enjoy it and I can't help to think of a pair of brown eyes, which I intend to see on a daily basis from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and something else. After my last update I've had almost 400 hits and only 1 review. What I'm saying is that I see you read the story and not reviewing it. So, please review too.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Lilly

**I want to thank you for your reviews. I hope you like the way the story evolves and I also hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Lilly<strong>

It's dark and I'm scared. What is this place? My head hurts and I know I'm bleeding. My hand is covered with blood. I'm down on the floor and there is a man standing above me holding a camera. I try to see his face and all I see is a pair of dark red eyes. I try to get up but I can't – I'm paralyzed from fear. I know I won't escape easily. I'm starting to panic and … then I wake up.

I'm on my bed, covered in sweat and my sheets are wrapped around me. I was probably tossing and turning at my sleep. I remain laid on my bed – unable to move. I need time to realize it was only a nightmare – a very vivid one and to feel safe again. I keep telling myself I am in my house and nobody is going to hurt me. It's not easy to calm down and my heart beats erratically. After a while I find the strength to get up and sit at the edge of my bed. I hold my head in my hands and stay in the dark. The alarm clock shows that it's only 4.30. Damn it, I won't be able to sleep again. I'm afraid of seeing the same dream again.

I started seeing this nightmare about three years ago. It wasn't always the same – at first I only had flashes, but in time things were escalating and I was seeing more things. What is always the same is the fear and despair I feel – like everything will be over. Now I have come to the point where there are many nights that I'm afraid to go to sleep.

Sometimes I am worried about my sanity. My visiting a therapist was a way to see if there is something wrong with me. After endless hours of psychoanalysis we've reached to the conclusion that thankfully I'm not crazy like I originally thought. He attributed my nightmares to a certain event, which we don't know what it was yet, that caused me a psychological trauma. However, my parents were always perfect and there's no way I can blame them for something. My therapist noted that sometimes children can be traumatized by things that are not necessarily bad, only because at that time they perceived them as such. I was prescribed sleeping pills but I am reluctant to use them. Maybe I will have to schedule an appointment with her again.

Not all my dreams are bad. There is another one, which is repeated as well, which is very pleasant to see. I am in a clearing and the sun is shining. There is someone else with me, but I don't really see him. I just know he is there. And I feel so safe, so happy – the utter bliss. It's like being in heaven.

Thinking of that dream gives me the courage to get up. I turn the lights on and go to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror I see my face more pale than usual and dark circles under my eyes. I will look like a ghost in the morning.

A hot shower is what I need to calm me down and fresh me up after the night I've spent. I make myself a cup of coffee and sit at the sofa in my living room. It seems my day will start early today. Too bad David didn't stay with me last night. His parents are in town and he stayed at his place. I would have been less scared if he was here with me.

I turn the television on, but there is nothing interesting. Maybe I should watch a DVD or something. Yes, a movie would be great, maybe a comedy to relax me. I look through my collection and decide on Cybill Shepherd. I haven't seen "Chances are" for a long time and she really cracks me up.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I open my eyes the movie is over and it is morning. However, not a sunny one but overcast. I hate gloomy days, they affect my mood.

I run some errands all morning, because I have this job interview in the afternoon. I was supposed to go yesterday, but I rescheduled it. I was in high anxiety – those kind of things really stress me – and I knew it wouldn't work well. So I thought maybe today I would be feeling better. Yeah, right after the night you've had you would be great. I'm going to make such a fool of myself.

My cell phone rings when I'm out.

"Good morning! How is my beautiful girl doing today?"

"Just great" I answer sarcastically "your beautiful girl had a hell of a nightmare and is mentally exhausted. I guess the interview will go perfectly well after all".

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I didn't know".

"It's all right, David. There was no way you could have known. How are your parents?"

"They're good. Happy to see me. You know they really want to meet you"

There is a pause – I don't answer him for a few seconds.

"We'll arrange it one of these days. It's just that I feel so stressed about this job. Maybe when this is over, OK?"

"Don't you worry about a thing. You'll do great in that interview. You are smart and highly qualified. And, Lilly, I know my parents are going to love you. You're going to steal their heart, like you did mine"

"Um, thanks! But I really am in a hurry. I've got so many things to take care of before the interview and I don't want to be more stressed than I already am"

"OK, baby! Good luck! I love you!"

"Yeah, me too" I tell him and hang up. Why my talking to him has gotten that awkward? It shouldn't be like that. I care for him very much, just like he does for me and I know he is a good man. He is always there for me.

After going grocery shopping I drive to my parents' house. They live in the suburbs and they have a lovely house with a huge garden, which my mother loves and tends. After graduating college and coming back home a few months earlier I decided to live on my own down town. My parents objected their only child staying away from them, like they said, although I was fifteen minutes away. Of course dating David was an important factor to my decision.

So, they finally agreed and they even bought me a cute two – bedroom apartment as a present for getting my degree, but they made me promise to visit them daily. And I agreed, because I really like spending time with them.

When I go there my father is at work and my mother is in the kitchen preparing lunch.

"Hi honey, how are you? It's your big day today isn't it?"

I know she tries to be cheerful, but she makes me even more anxious.

"It's just a job interview, mom". Right, no big deal, but your stomach is tied in knots.

"Well, I know my baby girl is the best and everything will be fine. Mother's intuition".

Mother's intuition or is she just trying to calm me down.

She continues talking. "I've made apple pie, your favorite. You should eat well today. Your dad won't be home for lunch. He is too busy at the hospital. He has to perform a difficult surgery. So, it will just be the two of us."

"I hope all goes well" I tell her. My father takes his job very seriously, but being a neurosurgeon you deal with serious cases daily. My mother and I both know that a person's life is very important and that my father's job is very time – consuming so we never complain about him being absent.

"Me too" she says and suggests we sit in the living – room, until lunch time.

"I haven't finished decorating the house yet" I tell her. "There are still so many things to be done".

"Why don't you let me help you? Do you think I have bad taste?" she teases me and we both laugh.

My mother was an interior designer, but after having me she stopped working. She wanted to raise me herself and besides that my father was working long hours, so I at least had my mother constantly by my side. I guess that made her a little overprotective. I was her main concern and she made everything possible to keep me happy. But I was not spoiled, because she scolded me when it was necessary.

"Come on, mom. You know that's not it. I just want to do it on my own. When I finish, both you and dad will see it and you'll tell me what you think".

"Oh, OK" she says resigned. "How is David doing?"

"He is OK" I say but don't elaborate.

My mother notices that but says nothing. Instead she starts talking about my father. "When I started dating your father I realized he was the one I wanted to spend my life with. Not only did I care for him, but I was also in love with him. I felt like there was nothing I wouldn't do for him".

"Do you still feel like this?" I interrupt her.

"Yes, after twenty – seven years I am still in love with him. This is happiness after all. Be with the man you love, have a happy family and beautiful children" says smiling while caressing my hair. "I wish the same for you, baby".

I smile back, but say nothing.

"OK, time to eat! Up!"

Lunch smells wonderful, but I don't really have an appetite. Mom frowns and starts explaining me the importance of having eaten before doing something mentally exhausting, like a job interview so I try to eat something. However, apple pie is delicious and I devour my piece willingly. Mom asks if I want more, but I decline. I already feel bloated.

"What are you wearing in your interview?"

"Something simple and comfortable, I guess. I haven't really decided".

My interview is at 5.30 and when I leave from my parents' is about 3.30. Mom hugs me at the doorstep and wishes me good luck. "Call me when you're done, OK?"

"I will mom".

When I go home I take a shower and start thinking what to wear. Trousers, definitely. They are more comfortable when you're sitting. And a white shirt. That sounds nice.

My father calls me.

"Hey honey! I'm sorry I couldn't be home for lunch. I just finished surgery."

"How did it go?" I ask although he sounds happy and that alone tells me the operation went well.

"I'm very pleased. The boy will be able to walk very soon."

"I'm happy to hear that. I am getting ready to go to my interview". I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm getting more and more nervous as time goes by.

"Don't you worry. You will do just fine. And, Lilly, I know you're nervous but that won't change anything. The outcome will be the same, regardless of your anxiety". He is the sensible in the family and he tries to make me see things from his point of view. He is right but I can't control my emotional statement.

"OK! Thanks, I guess!"

"I won't keep you more. Go get ready!"

I get dressed and drive to the publishing house. It's not far from my house. That's good I won't waste time driving around town every day. If you get the job, Lilly, I add.

I am meeting Mr Edward Cullen – he is the one who is hiring a personal assistant. His secretary is a sweet middle – aged woman who asks me politely to wait. Waiting surfaces all my insecurities and I try to calm down. She is aware of that and tries to make small talk. When the door opens a beautiful brunette girl wearing a very short dress comes out. She probably came here to show off her legs. The secretary tells me to go inside Mr Cullen's office.

I knock the door.

"Come in" I hear a male voice.

I step inside the office. "Hello Mr Cullen. My name is Lilly Anderson".

* * *

><p><strong>Please, review :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: The Interview LPOV

**I want to apologize for not updating earlier. I don't want to make up excuses but I really didn't have the inspiration to do so. And I didn't want to press myself, because I wanted the outcome to be good, mostly for the readers of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Interview (Lilly's Point of View)<strong>

_I knock the door._

"_Come in" I hear a male voice._

_I step inside the office. "Hello Mr Cullen. My name is Lilly Anderson"._

In front of me there is an extremely handsome man sitting behind his desk. His appearance is breathtaking; he looks like one of those Olympian gods in greek mythology. He politely asks me to take a seat and takes a good look at me for a few seconds. I am completely stunned, mesmerized by his intense hazel eyes and strong jaw line, but I do my best to compose myself in order to comprehend what he tells me. My attention is drawn by his unusual bronze hair color and his messy hair which makes him look like a 17 year old boy. I try to focus on his questions, because I'm afraid that I will make a fool of myself.

He asks about my qualifications and as time goes by I get more tensed instead of relaxing. His questions are the ones expected in a job interview, but I have a weird feeling. I think I've seen him somewhere before, but that's not it. Had I seen him, I would have never forgotten a handsome man like him. Then what is it? Why do I feel like I already know him, without having met him? I tend to feel relaxed around him and as funny as it might be, because of that, instead of feeling at ease I get even more nervous.

I can't concentrate on anything, not even the interview itself and I sit on the edge of my chair ready to get up and leave his office running. What is going on here? This situation is rather awkward and by now the job is the least of my worries. This feeling doesn't go away and it's like I'm connected to him in a different level. It's not a physical attraction between a man and a woman, it's something else much deeper, which I can't decipher and it scares the shit out of me. I really wish for it to be over so I can get out of here. I don't even care if I'm hired; I just want the interview to end.

I feel very uncomfortable and he probably realized that, because the interview turns out to be rather short. I think that he took pity on me and ended my suffering, asking only a few basic questions about my degrees and ambitions. However, although I am happy to get out of here, when I stand up and go to the door I realize that my chances of getting this job are not many. I can't blame him, if he doesn't hire me – the other applicants must have presented their qualifications much better than me. After all, who would want to hire a shy, weird girl like me? Although the interview didn't go well, he is polite enough to walk me to the door and shake my hand goodbye.

When I go outside I take a few deep breaths and this is slowly calming me. Fresh air is doing wonders to my nerves and I sit at a bench nearby for a few minutes. The sky is overcast – how original? – but I don't think it's going to rain. My mom is probably waiting for me to call her, but I really don't want to. Call her and tell her what? That I screwed up?

My mind goes to Edward Cullen and that feeling I had about him. What was it? I mean I know he is a very handsome man that probably draws the attention of women, but that wasn't my case. I don't know him – never met him before in my life and yet there was this intimacy between us that shouldn't be. Maybe things are not as weird as I thought they were back in his office. Then how can you explain this, Lilly? Some people are getting along, because they are compatible. Yes, they do but there is a difference between getting along with someone and feeling that you already know them so well, that there is intimacy between you and them from the very first time you meet them. And it's not just that – I think I was feeling safe with him like he would protect me at all costs from everything that threatened me. I should definitely see my therapist. I am seriously thinking I might have a mental illness, which is getting worse. Please God help me, I don't want to be crazy.

Thinking all these things makes me so scared. This is not about that job anymore, but my own sanity. What if my therapist was wrong and I do have a mental disorder after all. The desperation I feel makes me want to cry, but I am in public and I don't want others to see me. I run to my car and get in. Although I don't have the privacy I want, I can't hold my tears any longer. I start crying, but I know I can't stay here – I want my home's safety.

I try to drive home slowly, lest I crash. No matter how hard it is due to my emotional state, I make the ultimate effort to concentrate on the road. Finally, I reach home unharmed, although when I get inside I don't seem to remember driving here.

I strip of my clothes and go to the bathroom to take a shower. I'm still crying, but my mind goes to another aspect of my meeting with Edward Cullen. Now that I think of this eerie feeling I had earlier in his office I am kind of spooked. A shiver runs down my spine and I make my way out of the shower.

I get dressed and go to the kitchen. I feel so exhausted, both mentally and physically, that the only thing I want to do is sleep. I am afraid of what I might dream though. Maybe tonight I should try those sleeping pills I was so reluctant to use in the past. I mean what's the worse thing that could happen? After all, the doctor prescribed them to me.

I make a sandwich and take a pill. My phone rings and I groan. I really don't want to talk to anyone, but if I don't answer my parents will be really upset. Looking the ID caller I see it's my mom. I'll just tell her the truth, well half the truth actually.

"Hey mom".

"Hi sweetheart. I was waiting for you to call me."

"Yes, I know but things didn't go so well at the interview and I didn't want to upset you". I only tell her about the job prospects. I can't say about the other eerie things that I've experienced, because then she will really be worried.

"Ok" she says and makes a pause. She is thinking of what to say next. "Did they say they already hired someone else?" She wants to know more but she doesn't want to press me.

"No, he just said that they will let me know".

"Oh Lilly, you know that this doesn't mean they won't hire you. Even if you don't get this job it's not the end of the world".

I just want to go to sleep and although I love my mom and I know she really cares about me, I don't feel like talking.

"Mom, I do know all this. I'm a little disappointed right now. And tired. If you don't mind, I'd rather we talk about it tomorrow".

"Sure. Are you feeling Ok?" Great, now she worries about my health. Well I worry about my health too. The mental one, though.

"I'm just tired. I will go to bed early and tomorrow I'll be just fine. I'll call you, Ok?" I say hoping she doesn't prolong the conversation.

"Have a good night sleep. I'll tell your father not to worry you. I love you, baby".

"I love you too, mom. I'm fine, don't worry" I tell her and end the call. I am grateful she didn't persist on telling her more, although a little surprised. Not to mention relieved.

The pill is already working and I feel a little drowsy. I go to my bedroom and when I get under the covers sleep comes quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>This was what Lilly was thinking and feeling during the job interview and looks like Edward wasn't the only one who was upset.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Balance

**Chapter 8**

**LPOV**

When I open my eyes I am a little disorientated. The sun has risen for quite some time, judging from the angle it penetrates my bedroom windows. What time is it? Why did I sleep so much? It takes a few seconds before yesterday's events come to my mind. Right, the interview, my little "panic attack", the sleeping pills. That's why I overslept. I glance at the clock at my nightstand. It's 11.25. Although I was not eager to take the pills, I must admit I don't regret it. My sleep was undisturbed – I didn't have any dreams nor good neither bad. Or at least I don't remember them. I guess I must have rested, because my mood is much better than it was last night. I am not desperate anymore.

However my mind instantly goes to Edward Cullen and the events that took place at his office. I get up and go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. I still feel a little sleepy – I guess it's from the pill and I need some caffeine to start my day. Maybe it would be better to eat something as well, considering that I feel hungry. I think an omelette would be just fine.

While preparing my late breakfast all yesterday's events inevitably come to my mind. Did I overreact over a simple feeling I had? Was I so tired and stressed that something minor triggered a panic attack? Would that have happened if I was calm and well rested? All these questions which are bothering my mind can't be answered. Besides I have the feeling that I'm harming myself and get nothing out of it.

The omelette is very tasty - or is it me that I am hungry? Anyway I like it very much and coffee really helps me awaken. I remember that I have to call my mother – she must be worried for not having called her this morning and my ending her call yesterday was abrupt.

The phone rings three times before she answers it.

"Good morning mom. I am sorry I haven't called earlier but I overslept".

"That's ok dear. Where you tired? Are you ok?" Her questions show she has been worrying, although she tries to hide it.

"I am now. Yesterday was a little tough though" I say expecting her reaction.

"What happened?" she asks and I can see she is tense.

"Please don't worry – honestly I am ok now." I don't want to tell her over the phone. "Look, I'll come for lunch and I will tell you what happened. Just don't worry for me, ok?"

"Ok, I will be waiting for you" says and we hang up.

I check my missed calls and besides my parents I see that David has also called me. I totally forgot about him and he will probably be worried too. I have to call him before I go to my parents.

"Where were you? Are you ok? I've been calling you all afternoon yesterday and this morning. I was really worried; I thought that something might have happened to you. You said you'd call me after the interview. I even came by your house, but you weren't there" he said when he answered the phone, without stopping to breathe.

"Calm down, everything is fine. I was just a little nervous when I came home and I went straight to bed." Wait a minute, I was home. How come I didn't hear the doorbell? Was I sleeping so deep? It must have been the pill, or else I wouldn't have rested.

"But you weren't home! I rung your doorbell many times and I didn't know what to think! I thought of calling your parents, but I was afraid I would upset them" he said a little angrily.

"I was home! I just took a sleeping pill to help me relax! I was sleeping that's why I didn't hear you! I had a bad day yesterday!" I can't believe I'm defending myself.

"What happened? The interview?" he asked a little calmer now.

"It didn't go too well. I was very nervous and I think I've messed up."

"They haven't answered you, have they?"

"Well, no, but I just have this feeling I won't get this job" I tell him truthfully.

"You never know. Besides, you can apply for another job, in case you don't get this one. Try to be optimistic!"

"I promise I'll try!" is all I tell him.

"Listen, why don't we go out for lunch? I'll come and pick you up. We will talk then."

"Um..." how do I turn down his invitation? "I would really love to see you, but I promised to have lunch with my parents. I'm sorry. Had I known sooner…." I stop in the middle of the sentence.

"Fine. Whatever" he says dejectedly. "We'll do it some other time."

"Sure. David, I'm really sorry. I'll call you later, I promise."

"Allright, goodbye" he says and hangs up the phone.

You did a great job Lilly upsetting your boyfriend. How could you forget calling him when he had asked you to? Didn't you know he would be worried? He was right to yell at you. However he was a little rude. And I had to apologize for having a good night sleep. Maybe after all I shouldn't be feeling guilty for not being able to see him today. Who knows? – we might have fought again. I have other issues right now; I can't deal with David's problems and insecurities.

After taking a shower and getting dressed I drive to my parents' home. My mother is in the living room reading a book.

"Mom, I'm here" I tell her, because she hasn't realized I came.

"You startled me. I didn't hear you come in" says and gets up. "Your father will be here shortly. We were worried about you yesterday. What happened in the interview?"


	9. Chapter 9: Family

**Chapter 9: Family  
><strong>

**LPOV**

"_Mom, I'm here" I tell her, because she hasn't realized I came._

"_You startled me. I didn't hear you come in" says and gets up. "Your father will be here shortly. We were worried about you yesterday. What happened in the interview?"_

* * *

><p>She comes and hugs me. She holds me tight and that is a sign that she is still worried.<p>

"Well, let us just say that yesterday wasn't a good day" I answer her. I see that she is waiting for me to elaborate and I continue "I was too nervous during the interview and that didn't help much."

"You don't know how the other applicants did. Maybe they didn't have as many qualifications".

I know she is trying to comfort me; she is my mother after all. "Mom, I applied for a job in a prestigious publishing house and I am sure that all the applicants were highly qualified" I tell her trying to set things straight. "And confident" I add although this is what I don't want to admit not even to my own self.

She is looking at me and after a few seconds, which indicates that she wants me to take her words seriously, answers "Being overconfident is not always good. Some people might think that you're just being smart. Especially potential employers. Modesty never hurt anyone."

"There is a difference between being modest and being a nervous wreck" I retort a little agitated. Why can't she just accept the fact that I blew it up? Why can't they accept that maybe their daughter just isn't good enough? Why is it so hard to accept that I might be mentally disordered?

"Ok, I give up" says and raises her hands in defeat "you'll get confident in time. In your next interview things will go better".

"Yeah, maybe, whatever" is all I say and walk towards the garden just to end the conversation. It is a surprisingly sunny day and it is quite warm, just the way I like it. The garden seems lovely under the sun, colorful and vibrant.

I hear my mother's footsteps behind me. "Isn't a sunny day a nice change?"

"I like sun and heat so much and we don't have as much as I would like here." Her attempt of approaching me is succeeding and when I turn to face her I'm already crying.

She hugs me and soothingly tells me "It's only yesterday's tension, just let it out you'll feel much better".

I know she's right it's stress and nerves, that's why I was upset before. "I'm sorry" is all I tell her.

"You don't have to apologize, I understand you better than anyone else. Don't put so much pressure to yourself, it's not healthy!" she guides me to the wooden bench and we both sit.

"It's not just the job" I say still crying.

"What else is there?" she asks a little puzzled. Of course she would be puzzled, how could she have known what took place in Edward Cullen's office.

"That guy who interviewed me"

"What about him?"

"He gave me a weird feeling."

"What do you mean? Was he rude or something like that? Did he make you feel bad?"

"No, he wasn't rude" I say trying to avoid answering her.

"Then what? Was he handsome?" she asks looking at me with a mischievous smile.

"Well, he was a little" I say and add quickly "but that's not the point".

"Then what is the point my dear girl?" It seems like she's scolding me but in reality she's smiling.

"It was weird, I mean eerily weird. I was rather uncomfortable during the whole interview."

"You were just nervous. It was probably that. You know it's ok to be nervous in your first job interview."

"No, it wasn't because of that." Remembering what took place yesterday in that office makes me cry even harder. That's when my mother's expression starts to change. She gets really serious and begins to worry.

"Did _he_ make you feel uncomfortable? Did he say or do something to make you feel this way?"

As I start to realize my mother's words, I immediately try to assure her that nothing like that happened. "No, no it wasn't like that at all. He was a real gentleman."

"Good for him" she says relieved. "Maybe it was all in your mind, I mean when you're under pressure you may crack. I'm not saying you're imagining things, I'm just saying that you consider them more significant than they really are". She is quick to dissolve my suspicion that she might consider me mentally unstable, because she is aware this is a soft spot for me.

I want to tell her that I'm thinking of starting seeing my therapist again, but I hesitate. But I need to confide it to someone and my mother understands me better than anyone else in the world. "So, I've been thinking…" I start to say and I pause trying to gather up as much courage as I can so I can finally say it. But why am I afraid to tell her? Not once did she consider me unstable. It was me I had this belief. Maybe I'm just afraid to admit I need professional help in order to feel better. She says nothing, but expects me to finish. She already knows what I'm thinking, but wants me to say it myself.

I avoid looking at her and finally say it "Maybe I should see my therapist again". She is not judgmental, not that I expected her to be and she doesn't ask me why.

She just smiles and says "I hope she makes you feel better." She is right, she knows how to make me feel better, it is her job after all. Taking that train of thought I already start to feel more optimistic. I probably should call her today. The sooner, the better.

By the time my father gets home, we have long forgotten about my breakdown. My mother started talking about my new house and the way I want to decorate it, giving me ideas and advice which I'm sure will be very helpful in the process.

I am certain they have a secret code of communication, because when he comes he doesn't insist on me talking to him about my interview. Or he has the sixth sense or something like that. He only says that I shouldn't worry if I don't get this job, because statistically only a few people get the very first job they apply to.

He is cheerful and that makes me feel so much better. He is happy that one of his patients is doing much better than he anticipated. He really glows describing us his progress and is very happy that this man will soon be able to walk again. I think this job totally suits him. He wants to help people, just like I do. But I could never be a doctor, despite the fact that I would save peoples' lives. Just the thought of seeing or smelling blood makes me faint.

Eating with my parents feels so good. Being with them makes me forget my problems that I'm almost thinking of moving back home. However this will not help me become the independent woman I want to be. The one who went to college and will now get a job. The one who has a boyfriend. The boyfriend with whom she argued yesterday and yelled at him. Well, he yelled at me first. The one who I completely forgot to call yesterday although he was concerned for me. He should be significant for me and yet I forgot about him.

My thoughts are interrupted by my mother who guess what she asks me about? David! She really must be a mind reader ….. or a very good mother who knows her child so well.

"How is David?" is all she asks and I know I really want to avoid talking about him.

"He is ok" is all I say without elaborating.

"Maybe you two should come for dinner one of these days" my father says. They both know we're serious and they want us to spend time with them. I don't blame them because he is a good and serious guy and they wouldn't object to a potential marriage. But is this what I really want?

Right now all I want is to avoid the topic "We'll see" I say and I start asking questions about their last trip to Paris two months ago. My mother was so excited and my father was happy he had the chance to relax and enjoy some free time.

It is six in the afternoon when I come home and I feel so much better than I did this morning. I decide on calling my therapist and scheduling an appointment. I am sure this will only be good; it will help me control my anxiety.

When I hang up the phone it immediately rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Ms Anderson?" I hear a male voice. I thought that it would be my parents. That they probably forgot to tell me something earlier.

"Yes?" I answer him a little curious. I didn't look at the I.D. caller and I don't who it is. Although I've heard this voice before, it is too familiar. And then realization hits me, this quiet and musical voice can't be other than…

"I'm Edward Cullen".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


End file.
